1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to abrasive tools containing a nonvolatile, low temperature and relatively hard metal matrix. The invention further includes a improved process for manufacturing abrasive wheels with a non-volatile, low temperature and relatively hard metal matrix.
2. Technology Review
Diamond dressers or dressing wheels are used for reconditioning the surfaces of grinding wheels. Metal bonded diamond dressers are generally bonded by zinc containing alloys, copper-silver alloys or by pure copper itself.
Zinc containing alloys which are used in manufacturing metal bonded diamond dressers have several drawbacks. Zinc is excessively volatile during the infiltration process resulting in the zinc boiling off. This reduces the zinc content and raises the liquidus temperature of the metal resulting in higher infiltration temperatures. This further leads to premature furnace lining failure, higher energy costs and potential environmental liabilities since zinc and its oxide are considered hazardous by the EPA and OSHA.
Manufacturers get around using zinc containing alloys by using either a pure copper infiltrant, or by using copper-silver alloys. Pure copper, however, again requires higher temperatures (approximately 1090.degree. C.) which risks damage to the diamonds used as the abrasive, while the copper-silver alloys are exceedingly expensive, and rather soft.
An object of this invention is to produce a metal bonded dresser which uses a metal bond which is relatively nonvolatile, can be infiltrated at lower temperatures, is inexpensive and is relatively hard.
A further object of this invention is to develop a process utilizing this metal bond.